


Dan The Champion of The World

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Horoscopes, New Companions (Doctor Who), New Years, Other, Pre-Season/Series 13, Spoilers, john bishop - Freeform, revolution of the daleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: God opens the door and baths in blue, across the sky and the ocean.
Kudos: 9





	Dan The Champion of The World

When he was a young scouse, his mother had always taught him the value of horoscopes. On any given year they could be packed with incident and adventure.

He liked surprises.

The significance of the colour blue was important to him, for it was the colour of travel, the coating of the sky and the oceans, coated only in supreme darkness by the velvet night as the moon would rise in the late evening hours.

D's significance was critical, in Sanskrit it was the opening letter in identifying Deva, short for God, and in Kabbalah it was used to formerly identify Dalet, a meaning for door.

God opens the door and baths in blue, across the sky and the ocean.

As these were read out to him, he cast his mind back to his mother's teachings and blessed her for it.

All the stars were aligning, He'd never imagine himself to be the God, but if you can feel like that on any given day, you're one step closer to earning your ticket beside him as one of his champions.

That was altogether a more humbled sensation, he was not a god, but he was a man living god's plan on Earth.

He felt like he was about to be summoned to the ocean of blue, or maybe even black, as he felt like touching the stars highest above the clouds.

He felt like a champion.

Dan, the champion of the world.


End file.
